The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a standard cell and/or a semiconductor device manufactured according to the integrated circuit.
As semiconductor processing techniques have developed, down-scaling of the integrated circuit has been performed rapidly, and recently, heights of standard cells included in the integrated circuit have been decreased. In an integrated circuit including a cross-couple structure, a layout from which a process risk pattern is removed and which does not violate design constrains is desired.